AKA The Lust Whammy
by SJWLAS
Summary: Setting - Angel - After Season 5. Characters - Faith, Angel, Spike, Illyria, Willow and Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting** - Angel. After Season5. 

**Characters** - Faith, Angel, Spike, Illyria, Willow and Buffy.

* * *

(Downtown HelL.A. – Motel - Room 114 – 7.00pm)  
Faith looked down at the shape shifting demon below her, currently in its human guise, and smiled seductively. She leaned down lower; her hands placed gently on its chest, and stopped a foot away from its face. Biting her bottom lip briefly she then talked quietly, trying to fight through the fog that was threatening to form even more in her mind, "Give it to me." The demon below her smirked and looked her over slowly before returning its gaze to her eyes and speaking in a slightly raspy tone, "You sure that's what you want?" Faith frowned leaning down even closer, stopped an inch from the demons lips and whispered against them, "It's what I came for." The demon moved its hands and placed them on top of her thighs, smirk still firmly in place, "You sure?" Faith's face hardened slightly, her hands moving slowly up its chest, working their way towards its neck. She blinked slowly, focusing her eyes more intently on his, setting her jaw in concentration, "Where is it?" The demon sighed, then gestured with his head to the other side of the room, not taking his eyes off hers, "In there…..but first…" Faith's gaze shifted, she turned her head and looked over at the only object that side of the room, a chest of drawers. A small smile formed on her lips, then registering the demons last words she turned her head back. The demon moved quick, moving one hand up and gripping her waist tight, and the other hand he moved to the back of her head and took hold of a fistful of her hair. Faith's eyes went wide slightly, and she tried to move her head back, but she couldn't.

Her mind was too slow, and her movements even more so. All she could do was watch as the demon opened its mouth and breathed out into her face, just as she breathed in sharply in panic. The demons now pink smokey tinged breath shot down her lungs as she breathed in, and her eyes glazed over as the remaining wisps of its breath floated around in front of her face and slowly rose to the ceiling. If she had looked up she would have seen the same pink smokey tinged breath three feet deep and covering the ceiling of the dingy motel room. But she didn't, instead her eyes seemed to slip slowly shut and a low moan worked its way up her throat as the pheromones that had suddenly invaded her system started to do their work. The demon smirked below her, loosened his grip on her hair and moved his hand to the other side of her waist. He sat up slowly, keeping his eyes on her face, and watched as she willingly sat up with him. Faith wet her lips slowly, savoring the snug sensation that seemed to be enveloping her body in a soothing warm heat. The demon moved, leaned closer to her, its gaze dropping to her lips as it started to speak quietly, "And now my sweet. I'll get what I came for," and then he stopped, his lips barely touching hers. He wet his lips, and was just about to close the gap between their mouths when a large bang assaulted his ears. The demon jumped slightly, his head turning around instantly, looking at the door to his room where the sound had come from. But the door was no longer there and was now hanging off its hinges wide open, and a lone figure was standing in the doorway in full game face. The demon snarled and growled at the intruder, a tingle worked its way up Faith's spine and she shivered hard.

(Outside Motel – Room 114 - 7.30pm)  
Angel's chest heaved, standing there, waiting for the dust the impact from the door hitting the wall had created to clear. And as the dust settled he stepped through the threshold, knowing instantly no human dwelt there when he met no resisting barrier. Turning his head he sought out the demon whose growl he had heard seconds before. His gaze swept the dingy motel room, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling, taking in the pink tinged fog that was slowly descending, before his eyes settled on the bed in the center of the room, against the far wall to his right. And there she was. The woman who he had tracked here from one of the few clubs that remained open, and who had promised him that she wouldn't go off unless she was sure he was following behind her. His eyes swept her body quickly, taking in her position as she was straddled in just her underwear on top of the demon that was still growling at him. If he hadn't have had his game face on a frown would have furrowed his brow as he watched her shiver, seemingly in pleasure. _Okay. This is not good._ Lifting his chin up he sniffed the air lightly, her arousal thick and coming off her body in waves and just hanging in the air. Shaking his head he tried to clear it, his game face slipping off, and spoke loudly through gritted teeth as he tried to control the demon within, "Faith!" No sooner had her name left his lips than her head whipped around and she opened her eyes slowly, and tried to focus on Angel. She smiled slowly, a look of wonderment on her features, as she shifted her body around a bit more, the demon in front of her forgotten.

Wetting her lips she tilted her head to the side, her head clearing even more by the second, the longer she focused on him. "Angel," she said half huskily, and then shivered hard as the demon growled deep into her ear before speaking in a raspy tone, full of disdain, "You know….this….vampire? And you brought him here?" Faith's brow furrowed and she rolled her eyes slightly before looking back at the demon she was still straddling, "What me and Ange? Yeah we go…," but before she could answer, the demon pushed her roughly off the bed, and her body twisted before she landed hard on the floor, and her head fell back, hitting against the bedside cabinet. Instantly, as if the pain had cleared the remaining fog in her head, she winced, bringing her hand up to the back of her head as she spoke, "Damn!" The demon jumped off the bed, landing in front of Faith's feet and spat in Angel's direction, "You will not take her. She will bare my spawn." Angel looked at the demon in disbelief and then shifted his gaze to Faith briefly, who was also looking up at the demon in disbelief. "Like hell I will," and she rose to her feet, placing her hand on the bedside cabinet as she suddenly felt dizzy. The demon moved quickly, noticing her defenses down and grabbed her hard by the throat. As Faith's eyes went wide Angel lifted his arm up, twisted his wrist, and watched the stake fly from his sleeve and embed itself deep in the demons throat. Angel sighed bringing his arm back down, reaching into his inside pocket and reloading the mechanism as he started to talk to Faith, "You were supposed to wait for me."

Faith, looking over at Angel, one of her hands rubbing at her neck gently, brought her other hand up into the air as she shrugged her shoulder, "I thought you were following me. Not my fault you couldn't keep up." Angel looked at her blankly and spoke in an even dry tone, "Please tell me there's a good reason as to why you're in just your underwear." Faith shifted uncomfortably before she looked away, turning and walking over the bed, then jumping down off it in front of the chest of drawers as she answered him, "Yeah about that.." Well, it wasn't like she could answer. She wasn't quite sure what had happened if she was honest with herself. Knowing Angel was probably boring a hole in the back of her head with his eyes she started rummaging through the drawers, starting at the top, hoping the demon wasn't lying about what she was looking for. Growing inpatient Angel walked slowly over to her, waving his hand in front of his face a little as the fog that covered the ceiling descended even lower. Faith opened the bottom drawer, gritting her teeth and praying what she was looking for was inside, but she needn't have worried so much. Instantly a huge grin appeared as she reached inside, pulling out a thick ancient leather bound book. Turning she held it up, grin still in place, and held it up for Angel to see, who was now standing next to her. "See. Bet you didn't think I'd come through did ya?" Faith placed the book up against his chest, and then waited until he placed one of his hands on the book before she took her own hands away.

Raising his eyebrows a little he looked away briefly and mumbled, "Thank you." Faith was across the room at the end of the bed by the time he spoke, and as she started to put her leather trousers on she glanced behind at him, "Welcome," she said almost to herself, as she didn't really understand why he always thanked her when she was just doing her job. Turning around Faith looked over the floor, bent down, picked up her top and lifted it up and over her head. Angel watched her, his gaze dropping slightly, as his eyes travelled down to her navel before he mumbled again, "For saving your life." As she smoothed her top down Faith looked up at him, noticing his dropped gaze and the look of disappointment on his face. Her lip twitched a little and as he walked towards her, a slight frown on his face as he tried to avoid the fog, she walked forwards to meet him, a smile forming slowly on her lips. She frowned mockingly, her lips pouting slightly as she spoke, "Awww. Thanks Ange. Yanno I'm always grateful," and without thinking she leaned forwards, placing one hand on his cheek as she kissed his other one gently. She frowned slightly, her head moving back a little, watching the look of surprise cross Angel's features. The fog descended even lower, forcing Angel to bend his knees a little as Faith slowly looked up, a look of bewilderment on her face, "Huh," was all she said, before breathing in deeply, her eyes slipping closed slowly as she licked her lips, the lust inside her threatening to build again. Angel's gaze dropped to her lips, watching her lick them and he breathed in a deep unnecessary breath, the pink fog entering his system also.

He shook his head hard, frowning, trying to clear it, forcing his eyes to stay open. Faith's hand slipped from Angel's cheek, and he instantly grasped it in his own hand, wetting his lips he spoke quietly, "We have to leave." He watched her eyes open slowly, her gaze shifting to her hand where he held it close to his cheek, her brow furrowing slightly. The look on her face alone sent a wave of panic through his system and the next time he spoke was more firmly through gritted teeth, "Now!" Faith's eyes popped open the rest of the way, the harshness of his voice clearing a little of the fog in her head. Pulling her hand out of his grasp she looked away as she turned, scanning the floor for her jacket while she spoke, "Fine by me." Walking a few steps she then bent down and picked up her jacket, her eyes raking up Angel's body as she stood up. Her lip twitched slightly as he shifted uneasily under her gaze. Rolling her eyes a little she put her jacket on, pulled her hair out from the back of her jacket and let her gaze drop briefly before licking her lips and turning away. Smiling a little to herself she headed towards the door as Angel frowned at her back. When she reached the door she glanced behind her, smile still in place, stopping briefly as she placed one hand on the door frame while she caught his eye. Wrinkling her nose briefly she smiled as she spoke in a light hearted tone, "Come on big boy." Laughing lightly as Angel's gaze dropped, his eyes went slightly wide, and Faith let go of the door frame and made her way towards the main door of the motel. Angel stood still for a few seconds, pink fog enveloping most of his body as he breathed in a little shakily before repositioning the book in front of the growing bulge in his trousers. Bringing his free hand up to his temple he squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments before sighing and following Faith quickly outside to where his car was parked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting** - Angel. After Season5.

**Characters** - Faith, Angel, Spike, Illyria, Willow and Buffy.

* * *

(Lord and Co-Lord's Residence – Beverly Hills - 8.30pm)  
Spike walked out of the en suite bathroom into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, one hand up holding another towel that he was drying his hair with. He walked past ..Illyria.., as if she wasn't even there, who had her arms at her sides and was staring at him. As he walked by her she blinked once, then turned to face him, staring at his back as she spoke in a harsh tone, "I will find another pet," she declared. Spike, not bothering to look at her, stood facing the bed, looking at the window as he continued to dry his hair while he answered her in a non caring tone, "You do that then." Illyria cocked her head to the side, almost as if she had twitched, rather than move it willingly. She blinked again, then looked him over quickly before looking at the back of his head, speaking a little uncertainly, "But you are pleasing on the eye….despite being a half breed." Spike smirked, knowing he had half won this round, and then scoffed at the last part of her comment. Dropping the towel on his bed, after his hair was practically dry, he picked up his shirt, turned to face her with a blank expression on his face, and then put his shirt on. Keeping his eyes on hers he took the time to assess her, watching as her head and fingers twitched slightly as she kept her own eyes locked on his. As he began to do up his shirt buttons his expression turned to a sour one and he spoke to her, his tone full of bitterness with a slight trace of cockiness, "Glad I amuse you luv." Without turning he took the towel off that was around his waist, keeping his eyes on hers. _Yeah, Angel was right. She was starting to show emotion. Not_ _that she bloody understood it or what it meant fully._

He watched her, his expression neutral, hers mirroring his, and then a small frown appearing as her eyes sparked with confusion, "I don't understand." Spike broke their eye contact, turned and reached for his jeans, then started to put them on as he answered her, "Well…that's just it. You wouldn't….you can't….can you?" By the time he had done his jeans up, his belt, and looked up at Illyria, he saw her expression had returned to that of a blank one. One he had seen far too much of, and that continued to piss him off the more he saw it. Spike sat down on the edge of the bed, put his socks on, his boots, and then started to do them up. "You wish me to leave, so you can take my place as Lord in this Hell." It was a statement clearly delivered by her, but one Spike was going to answer as if it was a question. Standing up as he picked his duster off the bed he shrugged into it, readjusted the collar and looked at her, "I wish a lot of things luv. That definitely isn't one of them." He reached into his duster pocket, took a smoke out the packet, placed it between his lips, took his lighter out of his jeans pocket and sparked it into life. Tilting his head he brought the flame up to his smoke, waited until the tip glowed brightly and then inhaled deep. "You lie," Illyria said to him, her tone bitter as she narrowed her eyes a little. Spike looked at her, up righting his head and lifting his chin a little before exhaling steadily. He shrugged a shoulder and spoke evenly, "Maybe. Maybe not. Guess you'll never know." _"And through it all. I did it myyyyyyy way." _Illyria cocked her head to the side, watching Spike walk out of his bedroom, "Your pocket is singing."

Spike reached into his front jeans pocket, and took a drag on his smoke as he looked at the Caller I.D that flashed the word 'Peaches' repeatedly. He rolled his eyes as he carried on walking out of the mansion, flipped the cell phone open, brought it up to his ear and exhaled a cloud of smoke as he answered, "Yello." He made his way across the lawn, listening to a few bangs coming from the other end of the phone before loud breathing noises could be heard. Spike continued to smoke, a frown forming as he walked over to the Viper parked in front of the garage, "What the hell are you doing? I hope this isn't the kind of call that I think it is," and a smirk appeared on his lips despite how uneasily he was starting to feel. Angel breathed in shakily the other end and gritted his teeth as he spoke, "Spike. Shut up….and…," bang, "don't," and a noise that Spike assumed was unneeded air whooshing out from Angel's lungs was heard, "Ow…..don't……come here," and then another large bang was heard. Spike frowned even more, feeling slightly irritated, "What the bloody hell is going on? Angel?" and the line went dead. Spike growled low, and flipped the cell phone shut with a sharp click, then pocketed it as he opened the drivers' side door to the Viper, mumbling as he got in, "Yeah right. If the ponce is dying, I want a front row seat."

Half an hour later Spike drew up in front of the Hyperion Hotel. He walked quickly until he got to the front door, once inside he took the steps down into the lobby two at a time, following his ears to Angel's office behind the reception desk. Stopping in Angel's office doorway his mouth dropped open, "Bloody hell!"

Spike stood in the doorway of Angel's office, jaw dropped, as well as his gaze, as he took in the scene before him. As soon as he had spoken Angel had looked up from his position on the floor. But Faith, who was straddling Angel didn't. Spike tilted his head to the side, Angel desperately trying to twist his head to see him, but Spike's eyes were firmly fixed on Faith's cleavage as she was bent over facing him, her body dipping every now and then as she licked a newly exposed piece of Angel's flesh after undoing another of his shirt buttons. Spike broke out of his reverie as Angel spoke his name through gritted teeth, trying to wriggle out from underneath Faith. Spike's expression changed instantly from looking like a slightly hungry predator to pissed off vampire. "Bloody hell Peaches. I thought you were dying. Do you know how many stop signs I drove through to get here as quick as I did?" Angel managed to push Faith up into a sitting position as her concentration was broken upon hearing Spike speak. Angel crawled backwards towards the door, while he spoke, as Faith tilted her head to the side and fixed her gaze on Spike. Angel, relieved but angsty from trying to ward off Faith since she had gotten into his car spoke to Spike in a harsh tone, "All of them? And I told you not to come." Spike, looking slightly amused at how flustered Angel was surveyed the inside of Angel's office, "Well yeah." Desk, chairs, and all the rest of Angel's furniture was over turned, along with various books strewn over the floor. Spike looked smugly at Angel, watching him readjust his clothing and then rummaging among some of the books on the floor.

"Well, I didn't want to miss the floor show," and he smirked, oblivious to how intently Faith was watching him from her crouched position on the floor. Angel ignored his remark, shaking his head to try and clear it after he had picked up the book he had been looking at before Faith had tried her latest attempt to get him undressed. Faith wet her lips, as Angel began flicking through pages, searching for the demon that had put the 'lust whammy' on them, as Faith had dubbed it earlier. Spike breathed in deeply, disappointed he wasn't going to see Angel's demise anytime soon, but as the scent of Faith's arousal hit him his gaze dropped to where she was crouched five feet away. He watched a slow seductive predatory smile appear on her lips, which she then proceeded to wet lightly before she spoke his name slowly and huskily, "Spike," causing him to swallow softly. Spike shifted uneasily, wondering why she was looking at him so intently. He kept his eyes fixed on hers as he spoke uncertainly and quietly, "Angel? What the bloody hell is going on?" Angel shifted his gaze to Faith, briefly stopping from flicking through pages before looking back to the book in his hands while he answered, "Demon pheromones I think. Or possibly a spell." Spike kept his eyes on Faith's as she slowly began to crawl towards him on all fours, giving an alternate answer to his question in the same husky tone she had used before, "Lust whammy." Her smile grew a little as her hands reached just in front of Spike's boots, his gaze dropping even more as he looked down at her as she looked up at him.

Angel, still flicking through his book addressed Spike without looking up, "I need to find the demon that did this so we can find a cure," and as an after thought he added, "Keep her busy." Spike's eyes went wide slightly, registering what Angel meant by 'busy' as Faith started to run both of her hands up Spike's legs, pressing her fingertips into his jeans. Spike tore his gaze away from Faith, trying not to let the smell of her arousal affect him, as he looked at Angel, "Hell no! She's your problem. You're the one who likes to be the hero and save her arse whenever she's in trouble." Angel sighed heavily bringing a hand up to the side of his head, the lust in his system still present but his annoyance growing more from just having Spike near him, "I can't research this demon and fight her off at the same time." Spike snorted, his gaze shifting down to Faith, who was now beginning to run her hands up the front of his shirt, to Angel, and raising his eyebrows he spoke sarcastically, "Didn't look like you were fighting her off to me." He stared at Angel, who sighed exasperatingly, and then Spike's brow furrowed remembering something, "You said 'we'. You didn't say 'her' when you were talking about the 'lust whammy' thing." Angel looked up at him then, his eyes flickering between brown and yellow, and then he shook his head hard and picked up another book before starting to flick through it. Spike brought his hands up into the air as he started to speak, "Well, that's bloody brilliant. Ain't it?" and he brought his hands back down and placed them on Faith's shoulders, trying to step back and push her away at the same time.

Faith by now had pushed Spike's shirt up and was gripping his waist hard so he couldn't move back. She grinned against his stomach, letting her eyes slip closed, a slight frown in place as she began to lick and suck her way across his stomach slowly. Spike clenched his jaw, gripping her shoulders firmly as he spoke through gritted teeth in a slightly desperate tone, "Angel!" trying to stay focused and ignore her scent that was screaming at his body to give in and rip all her clothes off. Angel, brow furrowed in deep concentration, oblivious or ignoring Spike's present predicament, continued to flick through his book, "Just don't….," Spike jumped as Faith nipped his stomach hard, a low throaty growl escaping between his lips before he spoke, "Ow!" Faith shivered hard, the lust inside her building up even more, and as Angel rolled his eyes he finished his sentence, "…growl." Spike looked up at him in disbelief as Faith began to suck harder on his stomach, one of his hands unconsciously going to the back of her head and pressing her closer as he spoke, "Don't what?" Angel looked up, wanting to throw the book at him, but didn't, looking clearly pissed off, his eyes flickering yellow for longer now, "Don't growl you idiot!" Spike clenched his jaw, pushing his fingers into Faith's hair, biting back a low moan as her mouth worked its way up his chest, "Sod off you ponce!" Angel looked at him blankly, trying not to growl or worse, returned his attention to his book and carried on reading. Spike scowled at him for a few seconds before looking down at Faith, letting his hand run across her shoulder, and down her arm before he rested it at her waist.

She looked up slowly, a small smile forming on her lips as her brown eyes met his blue ones. Spike's eyes wavered between hers as he breathed in a shaky breath, and then his eyes went wide slightly as she pressed herself firmly against him. _What the bloody hell am I doing?_ As soon as he thought that he dropped his hand from her waist, as she placed her hands gently on his chest, and then moved his fingers out of her hair and started to take a few unsteady steps backwards, keeping his eyes firmly on hers. A slight frown crossed her features as her hands dropped down when he stepped back. Trying to focus she kept looking into his eyes, noticing how they had gone a deeper shade of blue, and she knew immediately why. A small soft smile appeared on her lips, and she started to walk slowly forwards, lifting her chin a little as she spoke huskily, "Where you going Blondie? We're not finished." Spike continued to walk backwards, through the door of Angel's office, and keeping his eyes on Faith's. The look of panic on his face just made Faith want him even more, clearly seeing the lust that filled his eyes as he looked into her own. When he walked into the back of the reception desk she started to walk a little faster towards him. Spike groped blindly behind him for the end of the desk, not daring to take his eyes of Faith, then edged his way around and into the foyer as quick as he could. Spike, once in the foyer, tore his eyes away from Faith, looked to the left and then to the right, trying to decide which way to go. Faith, only four feet away, stopped walking when he did, tilted her head to the side and swept her eyes slowly up and down Spike's body, a hungry look in her eyes.

Angel had followed a meter behind Faith as she had followed Spike out of his office, before placing a few books on the reception desk. He continued to flick through the one in his hand, desperately trying not to look up at the owner whose female scent he had followed out of his office. Spike didn't know what the hell to do, and clenched his jaw in frustration as he switched his gaze from Faith to Angel and spoke through gritted teeth, "Angel! Do something!" Angel, not even glancing up breathed in a deep unnecessary breath, Faith's and Spike's combined scent entering his system and making his eyes change to an even brighter yellow before he answered him back through gritted teeth as well, "I am!" Faith bit her bottom lip, up righted her head after taking a shallow breath, and then ran full speed at Spike, jumped at the last second and pounced on him, knocking him backwards. Spike who had looked up into the air, and clenched his jaw harder, looked down and his eyes went suddenly wide. The only other thing he had time to do was reach up and take a hold of Faith's upper arms as he landed heavily on the foyer floor, his head falling back and hitting the floor hard. Spike's teeth jarred hard on impact and before he could stop himself he growled deep in his chest. Faith, sitting on his lap, straddling him, hands on his chest, let her head fall back as she sat up more, her body shivering hard from the affect his growl had on her. Angel's skin had prickled upon hearing Spike's growl and he gripped his book harder, a smile slowly appearing on his face from what he was reading, "Got it."

Spike breathed out a sigh of relief, his eyes fixed firmly on Faith's throat, fighting back the urge to moan, his hands dropping from her arms as she began to rotate her hips and grind herself against him. Spike breathed in sharply, moving his hands to her waist, intending to lift her off but ending up gripping her waist instead as he spoke breathlessly, "About bloody time!" Faith moaned low, pressing her fingertips into his chest as she began to move herself more firmly against him. Angel trying to read the information as quick as he could, didn't even need to look up, their scents combined were flowing through his system rapidly, and telling his body exactly what the pair were feeling. Spike tore his gaze away from Faith's throat, lifting his head up off the ground he looked at Angel, "Well? What does it say?" Angel furrowed his brow in concentration, finger trailing its way down the page as he read rapidly, "Oh…." Spike raised his eyebrows, gripping Faith's waist firmly, "Come on! She's bloody killing me here!" Angel sighed as he shut the book firmly, the words already engraved in his mind, and started to make his way around the desk as he spoke blandly, "The only cure for the affected party is when climax is reached." Spike groaned inwardly, shifting his gaze to Faith, who had stopped grinding herself against him, much to his relief, and he watched her slowly bend down towards him. The deep meaning of Angel's words hit home and he began to sit up, his body going into slight panic as he started to push her away, "Angel. Get her the hell off of me!"

Meanwhile Angel had reached the pair, bent down and had wrapped his arms firmly around Faith's waist. Her concentration didn't even waver as she felt Angel's arms around her, bringing her own arms up and taking hold of Spike's head firmly in her hands. She closed the small gap between them, pressed her lips hard against his and when he opened his mouth in surprise she breathed out deeply into his mouth, smiling against his lips. Her eyes still on his, she watched as his own eyes slipped closed, his hands dropping from her sides and as Angel lifted her up and off of Spike their mouths parted and she watched a few wisps of pink tinged breath escape from between his lips. Faith smiled satisfyingly, put her feet on the floor as Angel stood up and placed her hands firmly over his. Spike's eyes popped open less than a second later, his eyes gleaming the darkest and deepest blue she had ever seen, growled deep in his chest as he stood up, stepped forwards and pressed himself fully against Faith as he looked down into her eyes. Faith shivered in Angel's arms just as Angel shifted his gaze, pressing himself against her back as he moved his hands to her waist, holding her firmly against him. Spike's chest heaved as he breathed in and out unnecessarily, bringing his arms up and placing his hands just above Angel's. Faith brought one hand up and wrapped it around the back of Angel's neck as she breathed in sharply, bringing her other hand up at the same time and placing it at the back of Spike's head, and then pressed firmly until his lips were an inch away from her own.

She tilted her head to the side as Angel started to kiss across her shoulder towards her neck, and her eyes slipped closed as her heart rate began to beat wildly in her chest and in her ears. Spike's eyes wavered rapidly, before shifting his gaze and watching Angel as he started to kiss the bottom of her neck. Raising his eyebrows with a slight smile on his lips he spoke slowly as he remembered something that happened centuries ago, "Déjà vu?" Of course the question was posed at Angel, but a breathless "Hmm?" was heard from Faith as the other vampire smiled, remembering the same event as Spike. Angel looked up, resting his chin on Faith's shoulder as Spike's eyes unfocused, memories clearly on replay in his head as he trailed his hands slowly up Faith's sides. "She had been so eager," and Angel pressed his fingertips hard into Faith's waist, causing her to gasp as a small pang of pleasure shot through her system. "Damn right she had. Wanted us both she did, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Lasted bleedin' hours too," and Spike ran his hands back down Faith's sides as Angel answered him, "All night and into the wee early hours." Angel moved one of his hands from her waist as Faith whispered, "Take. Want. Have," almost breathlessly, her chest heaving as Angel mirrored movements centuries old, running his hand up her arm and then his fingers gently across her shoulder. Spike bowed his head down, bending his knees slightly, suddenly in the past, back when he was William and Angel was Angelus, his lips descending towards Faith's cleavage as the two vampires slipped their game faces on simultaneously.

Faith rotated her hips, her arousal running rampant throughout her body, and then shivered hard as both vampires growled deep in unison against her flesh. As both sets of fangs sunk themselves into her she breathed in sharply, digging her fingernails hard into the back of Angel's neck, her other hand slipping from Spike's head and also giving the back of his neck the same treatment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Setting** - Angel. After Season5.

**Characters** - Faith, Angel, Spike, Illyria, Willow and Buffy.

* * *

(5132+miles away - Scotland - 15 minutes earlier – 10.15am GMT)  
Willow bustled around the room, opening drawers and taking out certain items of clothing, and then returning to the bed to place them in the open hold all. Buffy stood in the center of Willow's bedroom, arms crossed with a somewhat perplexed expression on her face while she spoke, "I don't see why you have to go now. Is it really that important?" Willow paused, her concentration broke as she dropped a shirt into the hold all before turning, "The seers are very concerned. They don't know why this has happened, or how much of a time difference has passed. It could have been hours. It might not even have happened yet. Which is why I have to go now, and be there for when they arrive," and she furrowed her brow slightly, "that's if they're not already there." The panic could clearly be seen in Willow's eyes as she thought more on that, and turning abruptly she zipped up her hold all before swinging it up and onto her shoulder as she turned around again. "But Faith? Why her?" and Buffy paused for a second before blurting out blankly in a harsh tone, "She tried to kill me."

Willow looked at her friend, her feelings torn as always on the subject of 'Buffy and Faith' and breathed out shallowly, setting her jaw slightly as their hour long conversation started to wear a bit thin, "You barged in on her undercover mission. A mission in which she was trying to prevent you from getting killed, and where she had to go along with pretending to hate you. She acted quickly in the hope that you didn't blow her cover, which you did." Willow paused as she took in a deep breath, Buffy looking at her blankly as she spoke through gritted teeth, her anger rising slightly, "She tried to drown me." Willow sighed as she breathed out, taking a few steps closer until she was level with Buffy, "And she stopped. She didn't even know why she was sent there until after she arrived." Willow started to feel uncomfortable. She knew Faith wouldn't have gone if she had known beforehand that the mission was to save Buffy's life, and that was the only reason Giles had sent her. She forced a smile onto her lips, hoping it would reach her eyes, trying to lighten the mood, "Besides. I teleported you back in time. And you missed the whole death match where Faith nearly ended up dead." A slight pang of guilt worked its way into Buffy's system, knowing she had been the root cause of Faith's near death experience yet again. A pout formed on her lips as she looked at Willow, uncrossing her arms and letting them drop to her sides, letting the defeat set in for the argument she knew she was going to lose. "I don't see why you have to go," she said more quietly, which was a complete lie. She knew Willow was one of the most powerful witches out there, and she was the only one they could spare that would be able to travel to the hell dimension where L.A now resided.

Willow softened the look on her face, placing a hand gently on Buffy's shoulder as she started to speak, "I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it." Buffy smiled softly back, moved forwards quickly and wrapped her arms around one of her bestest friends, "You better. I need you here with me." Willow closed her eyes as she hugged her back tightly, her smile growing even more, quelling the fear inside of the unknown that was yet to come, "I will. I promise." They both stepped reluctantly back, breaking their embrace, Buffy trying not to look more worried than she actually was, and Willow trying to hold back a few tears as she readjusted the strap of her hold all on her shoulder. Buffy smiled a little, her eyes gleaming slightly from the worried tears that threatened to spill as she looked at Willow noticing her eyes were also gleaming slightly. They both smiled still as they choked out a hoarse goodbye. Buffy watched her friend closely, taking another step back so she wouldn't be pulled into the silent spell Willow was about to perform. Willow balled her fists gently at her sides, inwardly concentrating with all her strength and picturing Faith clearly in her mind, willing her body and mind to be where the dark haired girl was at that moment in time. Slowly Buffy blinked and Willow faded before her eyes, leaving her alone in the now empty room, worrying how long it would take before her friend would return. She turned, hearing someone approach the door, then nodded after they spoke, requesting her assistance in the main Security office. Standing up a little straighter she sniffed lightly, pushing down her feelings as she started to follow the Slayer briskly out of Willow's bedroom.

(Scotland to L.A. – 10.45pm PDT )  
Willow let her eyes unfocus as she looked at Buffy, feeling and seeing the room swirling around her as the spell began to work. She breathed in deeply, balling her fists that much tighter, picturing Faith even more clearly in her mind, praying she would end up where she thought she was. Breathing out slowly she felt everything shift more around her, the room around her changing, the dark walls of her room fading and being replaced by white ones that were that much further away. She closed her eyes, bringing a hand up to her head as the spinning of her surroundings slowed down even more, trying to focus on where she was; she hoped it was somewhere moderately safe. Unballing her other fist she breathed in shakily, feeling drained as she tried to find her center and balance out the turmoil she felt within. Slowly she opened her eyes, her shoulders sagging, and letting her holdall bag fall down off of her shoulder and onto the floor. It landed with a soft thud, and seconds later two sets of eyes opened to reveal bright yellow ones. Their gazes shifted up and they locked eyes, awareness beginning to slowly set in through the thick fog that enveloped their minds and the woman in their embrace. Willow, whose head had dropped, slowly lifted hers up as she looked around her, her whole body shaking and trying not to sink to the ground. She glanced around the foyer from where she stood on the top steps, just inside the main front door of the Hyperion hotel. Her eyes swept quickly back to the middle of the foyer, and her eyes grew slightly wide as her jaw dropped, slowly trying to process what her eyes saw but not quite believing it.

Spike and Angel both sniffed, trying to smell the scent of the intruder without taking their mouths away from Faith's skin. It was useless, as all they could smell were their three scents combined. Slowly Spike and Angel retracted their fangs from beneath Faith's flesh, tightening their grip on her slightly as she swooned in their arms. Their eyes stayed locked, as if silently conversing what to do, until they heard a quiet, "Oh my," come from the direction of the door. Turning their heads they both emitted a deep throaty growl as their lips curled and their eyes deepened from a bright yellow to a dark orange. Willow watched, her eyes wide, as her gaze shifted rapidly between the two vampires, taking in the small trail of blood that seeped down from the corners of their mouths. Suddenly Willow's mind became clear and her body spurred into action, and bringing her arms up she brought them swiftly out to the side, both vampires being forced across the foyer and in opposite directions from her spell. Willow shot forwards, running down the steps, her eyes on Faith as the Slayer slumped heavily to the ground, her eyes opening on impact. Willow skidded to a halt, glancing at both vampires as she squatted down next to Faith, as the Slayer lifted her head and said a quiet, "Damn," bringing her hand up to the back of her head that had been hit for a second time that night. She slowly sat up, taking no notice as Willow tried to help her, shaking her head slightly in search of those that she had lost contact with while addressing Willow, "What the hell?" Her head turned, looking from left to right, not being able to decide who to settle her eyes on, Spike or Angel, who laid unconscious on the floor, each about twelve feet away.


End file.
